Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu
Ninjago's eleventh season, subtitled Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu begun airing on June 22, 2019 in the United States and concluded on 28, October 2019 in Australia. It is the most recent season of Ninjago yet. It begins the first part of an unknown trilogy/duality and is the first instalment to Phase 2 of Ninjago. Zane is the focus Ninja of the Fire Chapter and Aspheera is the main antagonist, while Kai and Lloyd are the focuses of The Ice Chapter and Vex is the main antagonist. Kai is also the mascot character for the sets. The Blizzard Samurai and Pyro Vipers serve as the seasons villainous faction. The season is split up into two 15 episode segments, those being, The Fire Chapter and The Ice Chapter. Official Synopsis Basking in the glory of their recent victory, the ninja embark on a new adventure to explore a mysterious pyramid – just for a little light rest and recovery, of course. But has success lulled our heroes into a false sense of security? When the ninja accidentally set an ancient threat loose, nothing could ever have prepared them for the mayhem that follows. Cast Main Cast * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd - Sam Vincent * Nya - Kelly Metzger * Wu - Paul Dobson, Madyx Whiteway * Zane - Brent Miller * P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward * Aspheera - Pauline Newstone, Ashleigh Ball * Char - Brian Drummond * Ice Emperor - Graeme Palisade * Vex - Michael Kopsa Guest Cast * Acidicus - Paul Dobson * Akita - Tabitha St. Germain * Antonia - Brynna Drummond * Vinny - Gavin Langelo * Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan * Shippelton - Brian Drummond * Skales - Ian James Corlett * Smythe - Michael Adamwaithe * Sorla - Patty Drake * Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara * Underhill - Kirby Morrow * Mambo the Fifth - Michael Dobson * Noble - Paul Dobson * Killow - Garry Chalk * Nelson - David Reynolds * Jake - Nicholas Holmes * Dan Vaapit - Ian Hanlin * Dareth - Alan Marriott * Elemental Cobra - Brian Drummond * First Spinjitzu Master - Jim Conrad * Fred Finely - Bill Newton * Fugi-Dove - Adrian Petriw * Garmadon - Dean Petriw * Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan * Clutch Powers/Skales- Ian James Corlett * Cecil Putnam - Paul Dobson * Krag - Brian Drummond * Kataru - Cole Howard * Warden Noble - Paul Dobson * Smythe - Micheal Adamwaithe * Ultra Violet - Sharon Alexander * Underhill - Kirby Morrow * Uthaug - Vincent Tong * The Mechanic - Alan Marriot Episodes Notes * This is the first season to have 11-minute long episodes and be 30 episodes long. ** Despite its shorter individual run-time, this season is set to be the longest season of Ninjago so far. This season features the largest amount of episodes in the series, and the highest amount of content, as in total it is 330 minutes. ** It is also the first season to contain more than 13 episodes. ** It is not the first time that an episode lasts 11 minutes, the first time was with the split Pilot Episodes, although this is the first time full episodes that are not split are with that duration. * The Season is divided into two fifteen episode chapters; the Fire Chapter and the Ice Chapter. * This is the first season not to be animated by WILFilm ApS. ** This is also the first season to be animated by DHX Media. * LEGO has changed the name of the teaser trailer for this season three times, first called LEGO Ninjago - Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Teaser Trailer, then LEGO Ninjago - The All New Series (2019) teaser'''and finally '''LEGO Ninjago - New Season (2019). * This is the first season to have an error in the season's poster, which Zane can be found in front of the Fire Fang attacking it and he can also be found in the ShuriCopter. * This season takes place six months after Season 10. * Members of The Fold revealed in their official podcast that they have made a new song for the opening of this season.3 * Starting with the episode "Questing for Quests," there is an intro recapping the events of the previous episode with the new remix of The Weekend Whip in the background. ** This is also the first season not to have the traditional "previously on Ninjago" section at the beginning of the episodes. ** The intro says the episode name but does not say the episode number. ** This is the first season since Season 7: The Hands of Time to feature songs by The Fold in the opening. * A new vehicle called the Land Bounty appears in this season. The Destiny's Bounty is also used. * The sets revealed new characters, including the Ice Emperor, Aspheera, General Vex, Char, Akita, the Blizzard Samurai, and Pyro Vipers. ** A new character called Antonia also appears in this season. * The Ninja travel to the Never-Realm (realm). The Ninjas' goal is to rescue Zane and somehow free the realm from its eternal winter. * The first trailer is called The Fire Chapter, which seems to explain that the season will be divided up into two sections; one for the Pyro Vipers and one for the Blizzard Samurai. * Each episode has a different Ninja announcing the episode’s title at the end of the opening. ** This season marks the first time that Jay, Nya, and Kai have introduced the title cards at the beginning of the episodes. ** It also marks the first time that Aspheera has introduced the title cards at the beginning of an episode. * Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu will be released in the summer of 2019, making it the third time two seasons aired in the same year. ** The first time was in 2015 with The Tournament of Elements in the spring and Possession in the summer. ** The second time was in 2018 with Sons of Garmadon in the spring and Hunted in the summer. * On the Cartoon Network USA app/website, the season is separated from the others, as if Season 11 is the first season of a new series. This may be due to the Masters of Spinjitzu subtitle being dropped, and LEGO occasionally branding it as a "new series" in promotional material. ** This is also the case for the Google Knowledge panel which claims Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ended with March of the Oni and a new Knowledge panel has been created for Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu. ** Google Play also lists this as the beginning of a new series. The synopsis states: "Picking up shortly after the events of "March of the Oni," the series begins a new chapter in the world of Ninjago, as well as a new format. Neither a reboot nor a spin-off, the next adventure explores new and creative possibilities for storytelling in shorter segments, a noticeable change from the longer episodes and serialized format of the previous series. Not to fear, fans of the franchise: the show's creators promise there will be many deep cuts, recurring characters, references to past events, and reveals of previously undisclosed lore from ancient Ninjago history."4 * Tommy Andreason revealed in a tweet that anime will be incorporated in some way to the second half of Season 11. The episode "Worst of All!" will use anime for a scene with Ultra Violet, however, it is unknown what the episode number is or what any plot points/details are. * Amount of times a different character read a title card: ** Wu: 5 ** Lloyd: 5 ** Kai: 2 ** Zane: 2 ** Cole: 1 ** Jay: 1 ** Nya: 1 ** '''Aspheera: '''1 * This is the first season since Rebooted to have a hiatus between episodes while airing in the United States. * Season 11 is the second to have the longest cast in the series, the first being Hunted. Focus Characters * Zane is prominent character in both chapters despite being the least recurring member of the team in the season. He is the focus for the fire chapter and the first focus character overall. ** He was focused on in Episode 99, 102, 111, 112 and 128. *** In Episode 99 his visions are revealed and his role is introduced. *** In Episode 102 he is a vital part in retrieving the engine piece for the Land Bounty. *** In Episode 111 he is focused on during his heist to get the second scroll . *** In Episode 112 he is focused on due to him defeating the Pyro Vipers and his banishment at the hands of Aspheera. *** He is one of the three focuses for Episode 128 as the Ice Emperor and his path to redemption. * Kai is another prominent character in both chapters. He is the second focus and the focus of both the Ice and Fire Chapter in different parts. ** He was focused on in Episodes 107, 110, 115, and 123. *** His anger and suffering for loosing his powers was a big part of Episode 107. *** His anger towards Master Wu and their relationship is focused on in Episode 110. *** His powers return in Episode 115 and the storyline revolves around his abilities to produce fire and his regret for loosing them. *** He was also shared focus for Episode 128 alongside Zane and Lloyd. *** He had some focus moments in Episode 123 during his fight with Boreal and his regret for not being strong enough to stop the dragon is part of his motivation and the main storyline for the episode. * Lloyd is focused on the Ice Chapter. He is the third and final focus chattier for this season ** He was focused on in Episodes 116, 118, 123, 127 and one of the three focuses for Episode 128. *** In Episode 116 his journey to find Zane begins and he encounters Akita. *** In Episode 118 the main plot is his attempt to find the mech and stop the Giant Eagle. *** In Episode 123 he is focused on in the second half of the story with him finding out the identity of the Ice Emperor. *** In Episode 127 his resistance with Kataru and Grimfax is developed and he confronts Zane. *** In Episode 128 alongside the other two focus Ninja he is focused on in his battle against Zane and his farewell with Akita. * Cole has the most separate episode appearances in Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu however his core relevance is narrowed down to only a few episodes. ** Cole is focused on in Episode 119 and Episode 120. *** His relationship with Krag is one of the many storylines that are developed. * Nya is not a huge character in the Fire Chapter but has a core story in the Ice Chapter. ** Although she didn't have episodes completely based on her, her ability to control Ice as well as Water and her relationship with Sorla was developed. *** She had focus moments in Episodes, 116, 119 and 128 however she was the focus of none. * Jay is focused on the least out of the Ninja this season, he is more prominent in the Fire Chapter than the Ice Chapter, providing more comedy in the Ice Chapter rather than action. ** He had a few focus moments in Episode 103. * Master Wu is a main character in the Fire Chapter but isn't present for the majority of the Ice Chapter. ** He is focused on in Episode 109 and 113 and he was a shared focus of Episode 110. *** His backstory with Aspheera was focused on in Episode 109. *** His relationship with Kai was focused on in Episode 110. *** His anger towards loosing Zane and his reluctance to let the Ninja go to the Never-Realm is focused on in Episode 113. * P.I.X.A.L. is a secondary character in the Fire Chapter and isn't present for the majority of the Ice Chapter. ** She is focused on in Episode 124, although she had focus moments in episode 112, and 113. *** In Episode 112 Her reaction from the loss of Zane and her minor battle with Aspheera are briefly focused on. *** In Episode 113 her outburst from the loss of Zane and her aiding the Ninja travel to the Never-Realm are focused on briefly. *** In Episode 124 her battle with the Preeminent and her quest for forgiveness from Wu are the main plot points. Antagonists * Aspheera serves as the main antagonist of the Fire Chapter. * Char is the secondary antagonist for the Fire Chapter. * The Pyro Vipers are the Fire Chapters villainous faction. * The Ice Emperor is the main antagonist for the Ice Chapter. * General Vex is the secondary antagonist for the Ice Chapter. * The Blizzard Samurai are the Ice Chapters villainous faction.